


My Eyes

by sammyanddeano



Series: Stories in Songs [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Blood and Gore, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Gen, Healing, Non-Consensual Kissing, Stull Cemetery, Unhappy Ending, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyanddeano/pseuds/sammyanddeano
Summary: Dean's P.O.V. as Sam is possessed by the archangel Lucifer. Inspired by the song "My Eyes" by The Lumineers.





	My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> All the pieces in the Stories in Songs Collection are inspired by songs, or verses and lines in songs.
> 
> Lyrics from "My Eyes" are featured below. Please understand that these are not my lyrics. This song belongs to The Lumineers.
> 
> I encourage you to listen to the song before you read, or even during.
> 
> Oh, the devil's inside.  
> You opened the door,  
> You gave him a ride.  
> Too young to know, too old to admit,  
> That you couldn't see how it ends.
> 
> What did you do to my eyes?  
> What did you sing to that lonely child?  
> Promised it all but you lied.  
> You better slow down baby soon.  
> It's all or nothing to you.
> 
> The glow of Hollywood signs,  
> They sold you a bridge,  
> They fed you the lines .  
> You always confused your servants for friends,  
> But you couldn't see how it ends.  
> It's all or nothing to you.
> 
> What did you do to my eyes?  
> What did you say to my only child?  
> Promised your love but you lied.  
> You better slow down baby soon.  
> It's all or nothing to you.
> 
> What did you do to my eyes?  
> What did you sing to that lonely child?  
> Promised it all but you lied.  
> You better slow down baby soon.

The hand breaking his face was not his brother’s. 

It looked like Sam’s hand; long fingers that Dean always called “dainty”, crooked from prior breaks. Nails cut as short as they would offer. Tan skin that was rougher than it looked, but pink around the knuckles, usually. Right now, Sammy’s knuckles were red.

The face staring him down was not his brother’s.

It was Sam’s face but not his expression. Sam had an easy smile and dimples that appeared when he laughed too hard at one of Dean’s stupid jokes. His nose scrunched up when he was annoyed. His eyebrows pulled together when he was concerned. Right now, Sammy was angry.

The voice speaking to him was not his brother’s.

It was Sam’s voice but not his intonation. Sam’s voice was light and happy, always quick with a comeback for Dean’s teasing. Sam’s voice was low when talking to grieving families, deep when he was mad. Sam giggled when he was drunk. Right now, Sammy was not laughing.

Dean knew the thing inside Sam wasn’t his brother. While the angel that possessed Sam could control his body and his expressions and his voice, he couldn’t convince Dean, not really. Right now, Dean was looking at Lucifer.

Actually, he was trying to not look at Lucifer. Not only because the fallen archangel was wearing Sammy like a bad Halloween costume, no, but also because Lucifer was trying to kill him. Dean almost wished he would use a more direct approach, snap his fingers and get it over with, but that would be too easy. Winchesters were never that lucky. There were no guns blazing. 

And that’s the way he always thought he’d die, right? That’s why the heart attack never came to be, why the Trickster’s attempts never stuck. Dean Winchester was supposed to die attempting to kill the scum of the earth. It didn’t matter that this scum came from Heaven. He was supposed to fight back, and here he was, slumped on the ground against the Impala, while the Devil himself towered over him. So he tried.

He tried to block Lucifer’s punches with his own bloodied hands, but the angel pressed them against Baby’s door and they stuck there, no matter how hard he pulled. He tried to speak to Sam, to tell him it was going to be okay, but the words were hard to push past his swollen lips and Lucifer only laughed at his attempts. “Sam’s gone,” he said, “and I’m tired of hearing you talk.” With a soft touch to Dean’s throat, Lucifer not only had possession of his brother, but his own voice as well. 

That’s when Lucifer ceased his punches and crouched down in front of Dean, now eye-level with his broken face. The hands that weren’t his brother's came up to cradle his head, cold thumbs brushing over his cheekbones. “Sam thought he was being fair,” he said, “when he asked that I spare your life if I won against Michael. I agreed, of course, because I needed him to say Yes.” Lucifer smiled then. “But I also agreed because I knew it was anything but fair to you.”

Lucifer leaned in and kissed Dean softly, slowly. He could feel the cuts on his face heal and the aches fade away, but he could also feel his brother’s chapped lips moving against his unresponsive ones. When Lucifer pulled away, he was licking Dean’s blood off Sam’s lips with a grin. “Eternity with me? I think that tops forty years downstairs.”

With a wink and a “stay put, gorgeous”, Lucifer was standing and walking further into the field, passing headstones and awaiting his older brother’s return. Dean hung his head then, hands still stuck against the side of his car. He stopped hoping his brother would regain control of his body. Lucifer was telling the truth; Sam was gone.

Dean didn’t look up when he heard wings because he knew they were Michael’s. The blood from Cas’s vessel still splattered in the grass. Bobby’s body was crumpled to the ground on the other side of the car.

He didn’t look up as the oldest brothers on the planet attacked each other. His two younger brothers were puppets to archangels, and Dean was alone. He wasn’t relieved when the fighting stopped.

He didn’t look up when footsteps made their way toward him. The stride was too big to be Adam or Michael. The footfalls were too heavy to be Sam. The whistling was too chipper to be anyone but Lucifer.

Dean knew from the moment he agreed to this god-awful plan that it was a long-shot. So did Sam. So did Cas and so did Bobby. 

But Lucifer counted on it. It was a long-shot, and the Devil knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be appreciated! I'm new to this, so any type of feedback can really help.


End file.
